Wonderland : My AntiDrug
by On Ebony Wings
Summary: Accompany Raziel as he learns a few things about the world, and himself. Whether the world is real or ficticious is another matter, at least the lad is learning.Horrible summary.
1. One Pill Makes You Larger : Introduction

Wonderland : My Anti-Drug

_Yeah, this was spawned from boredom and hearing White Rabbit (Jefferson Airplane) far too many times... Yeah...; It's addictive and whatnot. I'm trying (for this is a work in progress) to not too heavily base the story upon the song, nor on the original work. This will be written in my style, because I myself cannot even try to attempt Carroll's beautiful way of writing. I sincerely hope that you enjoy this _

One Pill Makes You Larger... An Introduction

Raziel's eyes drifted in an out of focus, as did his consciousness. The boy, (for that was truly all that he was, a boy of no more than fifteen) had managed to get himself hyped on some manner of illegal substance. He honestly had no idea of what he had injected himself with. Then again, it is truly doubtful that any truly do, for if they did, they would not inject themselves. At any rate, Raziel had just managed to return to the world of the living, his wide brown eyes opening to absorb all that was around him. He was still a bit groggy, and his senses were dulled. That was why it took him a rather decent amount of time to realize that he was not at all where he remembered himself being. That was of course in no way extraordinary. He quite often woke up in such predicaments, but rarely to this extent. He was now seated upon a carpet of lush green grass. It had become daylight during some point of his recovery. (Alarming, or at least it should have been, for he had ceased losing consciousness but a few moments before.) After a period of at least twenty minutes the boy took it upon himself to find his legs. (Quite literally, they were hidden beneath a blanket that he seemed to have grown during the night.) Once he had stood (after several attempts), he began looking about in greater detail, struggling to determine where he was. Not only that, but some dark curtain continuously kept falling about his eyes, blinding and disorienting him for minutes at a time. The dark curtain consisted of long black strands of a silk-like material that hung down to his chin. He discovered that he could control the curtain by sweeping the strands to rest behind his ears. Ingenious things, ears. He was so bemused by his new discovery that he ceased looking around, and failed to notice the cat which was sitting upon the grass near a clump of trees. (Which could really be anywhere, because he was, in fact, in a forest clearing. Raziel did finally notice when the cat heaved a great sigh. His eyes caught the cat, and his eyebrows shot up. He was incredibly surprised to see such a melancholy appearing cat, so he called out to it.

"Whatever is the matter?" He questioned. (His wording being such as it was because he simply was, despite his current predicament, a very polite boy by nature.) The cat gave a start, its entire body shivering, giving itself the look of something that has just shocked itself greatly. Its wide green eyes stared at Raziel, studying his lanky frame and dark clothing for a few moments before his mouth opened and he began to speak.

"You can see me?" It inquired first. This question seemed rather odd to Raziel, for he did not typically go about asking invisible cats what was wrong with them, but he thought better of informing the cat of this, so he simply nodded and waited for the cat to respond. "You are the first to see me in a very long time boy..." Said the cat as he slowly padded forward. "You are the first to hear me in even longer. What makes you special I wonder..." He murmured, the question obviously not intended to be answered, for it was not truly a question. "I am sad." The cat added plainly a few moments later, his eyes never having left Raziels as he continued forward. "I am sad because I am so very lonely." A few more tiny tabby strides before he sat at Raziel's feet. "Why are -you- sad?" Questioned the cat with a politeness that one would not expect from a cat, his tiny grey and black head cocking to the side. Raziel seemed quite befuddled by this, for he had been unaware that he was sad. He promptly told the cat so, but it assured him that he was in fact sad. After pondering, Raz did discover that he was actually rather sad.

"You're right of course." He began shyly. "I am sad. I believe I am sad because you are sad, and because I am so very lost." The cat smiled, his slightly pointed teeth protruding from beneath his lip (which was not truly a lip) as he did so. Raziel decided just then that he thought this cat had a nice smile. He thought it would be rather odd for him to tell the cat so, however, so he did not.

"That is so very kind of you, my dear new friend." Stated the cat, his tone cracking a bit as he uttered the words. "I think that I shall help you since you have been so kind to me." Raziel did not see how he had been especially kind, even in the slightest, but he thought better of telling the cat so.

"Thank you." Was all that he said as he yet again waited for the cat to continue.

"You are very welcome" the cat then realized that he had not the slightest of ideas as to what his new friends name was, and he decided that now would be a good time to find out. "What _is_ your name?" He found himself asking.

"Raziel." Said the boy. "And yours?" For that was the polite thing to do in such situations.

"Ah, Razzle." Said the cat, completely ignoring the pronunciation. "My name is Kitter." He added, still smiling up at the newly dubbed 'Razzle.'

"It's a lovely name." Raz said, though his fingers were crossed within his pocket. He honestly had never heard a more idiotic name for a cat, save for Spike, and that was a cat owned by a homeless man he'd met while visiting the museum. "So now, since I know your name, and you officially know yours, I suppose I should officially say hello. So hello, it is a pleasure to meet you Kitter." He smiled a bit, somehow not feeling foolish as he said these things. He had a new sort of confidence. He could not help but wonder if it was due to the fact that he was here. (Wherever 'here' was.)

"Hello Razzle." Responded the cat, though he obviously thought that the boy had lost his mind. "Shall we go?"

"Where?" Raziel asked, he only asked because he did not typically allow himself to be lead by strange cats, even if they did consider him a friend.

"Why, to see the Queen of course." Stated the cat plainly, his eyes rolling as if it were the most logical thing in the world. Raziel nodded a bit, for he was perfectly sure that it was as well, he had just been unable to realize it.

"Lead the way." The boy said with a smile, returning the cats smile for the first time.

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The boy gave an annoyed sort of look to the cat and sighed disapprovingly.

"And how am I? I haven't the slightest idea as to where the Queen is." His voice was soured now, the friendliness of his smile having completely gone.

"Why... By opening the door of course." Raziel blinked a few times, glancing around in search of a door. The cat blinked a few times. "...The one behind you." The cat stated, his tone sounding more than mildly exasperated. Raziel blinked a few times, for as the cat had uttered the words, something had begun to poke him in the back. He turned slightly, and there, in plain sight, was a door. He had been leaning on it without realizing it for quite some time. The thought did briefly occur to him that the door had simply grown there, but he knew that to be impossible.

"I see... So it is." Amusing, that he did not pursue his thought that it had grown. For the doorknob had not been there until the door itself had been mentioned, and the door was placed in the middle of a wood, leading to nowhere presumably. "Is it really safe to open?" He asked curiously, grasping the knob loosely.

"Of course." Responded Kitter in a very 'have I ever steered you wrong' sort of tone. Raz, deciding that the cat had not, opened the door and was drawn inside in complete darkness. It was if he had been sucked in by some reversed wind. He began rising incredibly quickly as the 'wind' drew him higher. The ascent was fast enough to cause his still-dizzy head swim. As the doorway grew ever fainter in the distance (from the door) grew, one could just barely make out Raziel speaking to himself. "This is the last time I listen to that tabby cat." He grumbled, struggling not to think of Newton's laws of physics or gravity or what have you (what comes up must go down and the like) "Even if I am the only one who can see him."

"That isn't very nice." Said Kitter's voice in the black. "Maybe I won't help you then."

"I didn't really mean it Kitter." Raziel responded quickly, his fingers crossed in his pocket, despite the darkness.

"Of course you did." Said the voice. "The first response is always the most correct one."

"Not always." Countered Raz. "It's the most natural one yes, but not the most correct." At this lovely time his head bumped into something, surprisingly the contact was not painful. By all rights it should have been, for he had been rising incredibly fast...

_Yay for the conclusion of the first chapter. Note, the little comments in '(('s are not my comments as an author, they are simply another way of stating something that could be placed in commas. I have chosen to use them because commas get old after a while _


	2. Tabby Cats and Toadstools

Tabby Cats and Toadstools

It took several minutes for Raziel to realize what had happened, for in truth the boy was a bit dull when mildly drugged. He was rather stunned by the whole ordeal as well, the ordeal being that he was lost and he'd risen too quickly. His head finally managed to gather itself as Kitter approached, but that made things all that much more confusing. How so? The cat was as tall as he was, his eyes were higher than Raziels in all honesty. How had this happened? "You didn't come through." The cat muttered in a disapproving matter-of-fact manner. It then dawned on Raziel as to why he had felt so strangely, his head (from the chin up you see, which should be quite obvious if one considered the fact that it was in fact a head) was the only part of him exposed. The rest of him seemed to be... Underground. He could move quite freely however, so this could simply not be. So many things had already seemed impossible though...

"How can I get free?" Raziel asked, suddenly becoming frightened that he would fall. (Newton's laws and such resurfacing).

"I do not know." Responded the cat flatly. "I shall go for help." It seemed like a good idea to Raz at the time, but that was because he had forgotten that he was the only one that could see Kitter. Oh well, that was a minor detail, and he was far too concerned with his well being to worry with details. One detail Raz did manage to divulge from this twisted reality was that there were a few large toadstools around him in a ring. Around both he and Kitter. They towered high above him, which should truly not be all that difficult since he had only his head for them to tower over. A fairy circle... That was what they had been called, was it not? That was another detail, so Raziel decided to ignore it. Kitter seemed to have left at some point, while Raziel was marveling at the toadstools no doubt. His eyes, which were now searching wildly for any sign of the rest of him, or anyone that could help, caught sight of a toadstool that was on fire. At least, it seemed to be on fire. It nearly was it seemed, for there were great billows of smoke rising up from it. Raziel could not, unfortunately, see the source of the smoke. He could only speculate, hoping that the fire would not spread to his area of the soil, for he had no way to escape if it did.

"Why?" Asked a voice that leered at him from high above. It was a voice that Raziel did not recognize, and the word on its own did not seem to make sense. Then again, what about this day had made sense thus far?

"Why what?" Raziel questioned the voice indignantly.

"Why do you sit there talking to yourself?"

"I'm not sitting first of all, and secondly I have yet to speak to myself." Stated Raziel in a rather callous manner. "I merely asked Kitter how I was to get free."

"Who is Kitter?" Asked the voice, its manner of speaking still as slow as it had been.

"My cat friend... He just left."

"I saw no cat." Muttered the voice defiantly in his same slow drawl. "I say there is no Kitter."

"He must be mad." Came another voice, one that was far different than the first. "He has come here, and now he speaks to phantom cats. He must certainly be mad." Raziel, who was growing increasingly anxious as the time went one, was now both scared that he would fall and because he was hearing voices that he could not see. (Not to say that he could see voices, but he liked being able to see what was speaking.) His eyes had been looking about wildly since he'd first heard the first voice, and as a soft pop was heard he looked around with even more intended detail. Finally, just above the smoking toadstool, he spotted a wide grin floating high in the air.

"I am not mad." Raziel retorted, though the pause between the grin's words and his own made him seem certainly so. "Perhaps you are the mad ones, for not being able to see the cat."

"We are both certainly mad." Agreed the grin in a coy manner. "But at least we have bodies are not seeing or hearing things." Raziel laughed, which jarred (and as a result) frightened him.

"We most certainly do!" Exclaimed the first voice, though due to its drawl it could scarcely be called an exclamation.

"Yes yes, he is a caterpillar as sure as I am a Cheshire cat." This was more than Raz could handle however, so he decided that for once he would tell the grin and the voice so.

"I say you are both neither."

"Well, why should we care what you say? You are, after-all, only a mad, talking head." Came the grin's voice, though a set of whiskers and a nose found themselves perched atop the grin, and soon two bright eyes appeared as well.

"Because I am not just a head, I am a man!" Exclaimed Raziel, which caused the floating face to break into amused fits of laughter.

"You are not a man, even if you do have a body. You are no more a man than Alice, you are the head of a little boy." Retorted the Cheshire, still giggling as the rest of his head appeared.

"A little boy?" Questioned the first voice, that of the alleged cater pillar. A large head then rose from the smoking toadstool, small antenna sorts of things protruding from the top. His eyes were hiding behind a pair of spectacles at the moment, and in his mouth there was a mouthpiece of some sort. "So it is." He responded, his head retreating.

"I am not a little boy, but I see that his is a caterpillar." Muttered Raziel glumly, he did wish that Kitter would return.

"So you are mad." Stated the feline defiantly. Raziel did not see how the Cheshire had returned to this subject, which caused him to question his own sanity for a few moments.

"Why?" Raz asked, taking a lesson from the Caterpillar.

"Because you are a head that has arrived here that disbelieves that he belongs to a little boy."

"Prove it." he said to the cat, or at least, to the head, face and torso of a cat.

"Prove that you are mad?"

"How?" Asked the Caterpillar.

"Pull me free and we will see if I am a little boy, and also thereby see if I am mad." Neither the Cheshire nor the odd Caterpillar could find flaw in this plan so they agreed.

The caterpillar had to dismount his perch upon the toadstool which was a feat in itself truly. When he came down he made an effort to bring with him his hookah, but the Cheshire forbade it. The two had both appeared fully and were prepared to free Raziel, but they could not decide how to go about it.

"Tug him by the hair!" Said the caterpillar in his same 'exclaiming' way.

"By the ears." Said the Cheshire, grabbing hold of Raz's ears with his newly-appeared paws. "You grab and tug me!" Announced the cat, for it was more of an order than a request. So the caterpillar did. They tugged and tugged, pulled and pulled, and after some time Raziel was freed from the soil. Miraculously it seemed to not be that disrupted by the 15 year old that had been pulled from it. It seemed very normal, as if nothing had happened. "You see!" Exclaimed the cat. "He is a man. I told you!" He yelled defiantly, his voice triumphant.

"You did not!" Retorted Raziel. "Let go of my ears!"

"I see that you are mad though, for you say that I did not say what I said."

"Only because you did not." Growled Raz. "Now let go of my ears."

"Yes, most definitely mad." Said the cat with a sigh. "For I do not have your ears." Frighteningly enough, the cat did not seem to. Raziel seemed to realize this at this moment as well, for he quickly said.

"I was only joking, I knew that you did not have my ears. I am not mad dearest Cheshire, it was only a joke."

"Not a funny one." Said the caterpillar in a bland tone.

"I suppose not..." Raziel heaved a sigh of relief, for he did not fancy the idea of being thought mad.

"Though you still are mad." Stated the Cheshire, his timing almost caused Raziel to believe that the cat had read his thoughts, but he knew that to be impossible. "For you are now more here than you were before, thereby you are just as, if not more so, mad." Raziel thought that this was decent logic, and so he did not argue. He simply began walking around a bit. "Where are you going mad one, we do not even know your name." Called the cat after him.

"Raziel." Raziel stated simply, continuing to examine the large toadstools. "Why are these so large?" He asked the Cheshire, ignoring the question.

"They are not large, it is you that is small Razzle." Raziel was beginning to think that cats were incapable of pronouncing his name.

"I was never small before."

"Ah, yes, but you were never here before, now were you?" The cat did make a very good point...

"I suppose you are quite clever Cheshire cat." Raziel said softly, feeling rather foolish. There really was no reason for him to expect to be able to tower over everything everywhere he went.

"Of course." Said the Caterpillar, his drawl even slower than it had been before. "He is a Cheshire." Raz assumed that this explained everything and did not stop to ask further.

"How do you bare being this small?" He asked instead.

"We don't." Said the caterpillar. "Take a piece of a mushroom and you will see." Raziel was tempted to be amused by this, but he refrained, but he refrained for the sake of being thought mad. Why was he amused? Because he had been told to try a mushroom so very many times in the past few days.

"You should tell him which." Added the Cheshire.

"Take a piece of that one..." Began the caterpillar as he blew a smoke ring in the direction of a mushroom. A very curious thing happened as it neared the toadstool however, it turned into an upwards pointing arrow. "And of this one..." He blew another smoke ring to a different mushroom which transformed from a ring to a downwards pointing arrow. "Be careful." Warned the caterpillar before he turned back around, focusing once more on his hookah. Raziel had no real idea what the fellow had meant, but asking for help would be a sign of weakness... Would it not? So he took blindly a piece of each. He took a small bite of the second and found that he had sunk back through the ground.

"See! He is a head!" Exclaimed the Cheshire before he disappeared completely. Raziel, completely befuddled, somehow managed to get a bite of the other mushroom. He felt himself growing, he ventured to look down after a few moments and discovered that he was quite giant.

"I see you got free." Muttered a familiar feline voice.

"I take it you didn't get help, eh Kitter?"

"No one could see me." Responded the cat, seating himself just as before, at Raz's feet. "I suggest you get more of those mushrooms. You'll need them later." So Raziel did as he was told and pocketed both bits he had left over, as well as the two entire mushrooms that he plucked from the ground.

"How did you get larger?" He asked the cat, deciding that it would be better if he simply asked.

"I grew." The cat responded shortly as he turned and began walking in the opposite (away from Raz) direction.

"Where are we going?"

"Where we've been going, to see the Queen." The cat stated shortly. "Now are you coming or not?"


End file.
